1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reminding device and a method thereof, in particular, to a following distance reminding device and method thereof
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a sensing device disposed on a vehicle can determine the following distance between the vehicle and another while the vehicle drives. The sensing device mentioned above can be such as the microwave radar sensing system, the infrared photoelectric radar sensing system, and the ultrasonic radar sensing system. However, there is a problem with the microwave radar sensing system and the ultrasonic radar sensing system as the sensing distance is too short, so that it is not suitable for the vehicle driving at high speed or for long distance.